


*Clique* (goes the camera)

by DunWithThesePuns



Series: Joshler One Shots... Because I am too lazy to have a an ongoing fic... [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh like tyler, M/M, One Shot, Tyler like photography, debby is rlly just mentioned sorry :P, josh likes soccer, tyket likes josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunWithThesePuns/pseuds/DunWithThesePuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes photography and josh<br/>Josh likes soccer and Tyler<br/>Tyler sees an opportunity to take some pictures of josh shirtless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Clique* (goes the camera)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! The beginning of my one shot series! I decided it was too hard to update an ongoing story so now I'm not going to! It often happens that I just have a random fic idea so now I'm just gonna make them into one shots! Hope you enjoy!

I walked happily on the path with Jenna, on our way to photography class. I loved photography and this was a class I had been looking forward to for a while now. It was my senior year in high school and one of this was one of the electives. I signed up as soon as I saw that it was a choice and I couldn't wait to get there. Jenna was not nearly as interested but it gave her an excuse to be in a class with her longtime crush Debby Ryan so she gladly joined. Speaking of longtime crushes...

There was Joshua Dun, playing soccer with his friends on the field next to us. Joshua fucking Dun. I always had thought he was hot, his full arm tattoo, his perfect curly hair, the way his eyes eyes crinkled up when he smiled, but this was different. Today he was shirtless. It made sense, it was like 95 out but damn! The way his muscles flexed and stretched were amazing. I want to feel those against my body. I want to--

"Tyler Joseph snap out of that God damn Josh Trance!" Jenna growled snapping in front of my face.

"You have a name for it?" I was genuinely surprised by this. How often did go into it? I dont remember it happening that often...

"You do it all the time, might as well name it," she replied, as if reading my mind. "Why don't you just talk to him or something?"

"Sure and you go talk to Debby," I smirked

"Ok fine, but like, get a yearbook or something. Ogle over his photo then." Jenna sighed

"That's it!" I slid my camera out from the messenger bag pouch and flicked the on button "I have this fancy ass camera, might as well use it for something."

"Nononono you are not doing what I think your doing!"

"Well..."

"Just keep in mind that it's not legal to take photos of people without their consent!" she smiled and ran off yelling back "I'm not gettin involved if you get caught!"

I sighed and lined the viewfinder up to my eye. I zoomed in on the group of players, then even closer to just Josh. It was tricky to follow him around with the camera but I finally got the hang of it. I waited for the perfect lighting, standing there for maybe 30 seconds before taking the shot. *Clique* goes the camera. I pressed a button to check how the photo looked when I noticed something was wrong.

Josh wasn't running in the shot, in fact he wasn't even moving at all. He was looking right at the camera and posing like a model. Hands on his hips and a sarcastic but sexy expression on his face. A single eyebrow raised, a piercing glare, and was that... A smile? Almost anyway.

"If you wanted to take a picture of me you could have just asked," came a voice from a few feet away. I literally jumped and my camera went flying into the air. Luckily josh was as athletic as he was and he caught it with no problem. He then looked at the picture for himself and scrunched his face up when he saw it. "Wow that was a really shitty pose, sorry."

"Ah fuck sorry that took your picture and stuff. I shouldn't have done it without consent..." I trailed off, my cheeks on fire. I scratched my neck and debated running. That would be pointless he'd probably catch up to me pretty quickly.

"Hey don't worry about it," smirked and got into the same pose as before. "You could even take some more, maybe at my house sometime..."

"Are asking for me to take nudes before we even go on a date? Wow Josh," I flirted back, not really wanting to remember that I was late for my favorite class.

"Possibly. But then again I said sometime... Maybe after we have gone on a date."

"Are suggesting a date now?"

"Yes I am Joseph, get over it," his signature smirk appearing again. "How bout Friday night?"

"Yeah sure I don't think I have anything planned, got any place in mind?"

"All right it's a date then! I'll pick you up, what's your address?" I type it in on his phone quickly, along with my number.

"There it is, also you still haven't answered my question. Where will be going?"

"Alright thanks Tyler, see ya Friday!" And with that he walked back to his friends leaving me confused and wondering where they were going on Friday. Then l remembered that I had a class to get to. SHIT

|-/

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for one shots you want to see made, but don't want to write, just comment!


End file.
